


The Smallest Things

by rebel_ren



Series: Drabbles Against Despair [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Canon Adjacent I guess?, Caring Alec Lightwood, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Ragnor Fell Lives, Reading Aloud, Sick Magnus Bane, Winnie-the-Pooh is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_ren/pseuds/rebel_ren
Summary: Magnus is sick, and Ragnor shows up to read Winnie-the-Pooh to him. Sure, it's a bit surreal, but what about Alec's life isn't?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Drabbles Against Despair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666300
Comments: 13
Kudos: 101





	The Smallest Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Taupe_Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Taupe_Fox/gifts).



> Prompt (from the lovely Taupe): "Reading a fav book out loud?"
> 
> I apologise for Magnus being sick with everything going on in the world, but this was the idea that came to me, and I desperately wanted Magnus-Ragnor friendship, so I hope that I infused sufficient fluff and sweetness into this fic to offset any distress readers may experience at the initial premise! <3
> 
> -
> 
> Title from this quote:  
> "'Sometimes,' said Pooh, 'the smallest things take up the most room in your heart.'” ― A.A. Milne

Magnus was sick, and Alec hated it. Hated seeing his boyfriend like this, hated how anxious and worried he felt all the time, hated not knowing how to fix it…

Alec hated it all.

Cat had been there every day, being as incredible as always. She’d said it wasn’t anything serious, nor was it any danger to Alec. It was just that warlocks didn’t tend to be susceptible to infections, so when one _did_ take hold, it took a little while for the warlock to recover. Fortunately, she and Ragnor had already had it, so they were able to visit without worrying about catching it.

The kettle whistled, and Alec pulled it off the heat, pouring it into the teapot. He’d lost count of how much tea he’d made. Magnus had been drinking Cat’s magical herb remedy probably by the gallon, but it seemed to help, so Alec would make a thousand more pots if he had to.

A soft, distant knock sounded, and Alec paused, not sure who would be at the door right now. Cat, Ragnor, and the others had spread the word, so all High Warlock business was being delegated to other warlocks, and Alec hadn’t been expecting any visitors tonight.

Alec put the lid on the teapot and headed to the door, taking a moment to check in with what Magnus’ wards were telling him. None of his instincts were warning him of danger, and Alec trusted Magnus’ magic to keep them both safe, even when Magnus himself was temporarily out of commission.

Alec opened the door, and there stood Ragnor, wearing his favourite blue velvet smoking jacket.

“Ragnor,” Alec said, a little surprised. He stepped back to let Ragnor in, glancing down at the large book Ragnor was carrying under his arm. “If that’s something for Magnus to look at, I’m sorry… I think he’s sleeping.”

Ragnor smiled. “No, it’s not work,” he said, walking into the loft and lifting the book so Alec could see the cover: _The Complete Tales of Winnie-the-Pooh._

Alec looked from the cover to Ragnor’s face, not sure what to make of this development. If anything, he felt _more_ confused now.

Ragnor chuckled. “It’s a bit of a ritual,” he said, shrugging a little. “One of my favourite books, a true comfort read. I like to revisit it when things are… dark, and somewhere along the line, Magnus became a part of it too.”

Alec smiled. As unexpected as the information was, it seemed to fit the unique and wonderful relationship Magnus and Ragnor had.

“He has a habit of doing that,” Alec said softly. “Becoming a part of things…”

Ragnor laughed. “That he does,” he said, shaking his head.

“Do you… should I check if he’s awake?” Alec asked. “I don’t want to wake him up…”

Ragnor nodded. “Certainly. I wouldn’t want to rouse him. If he’s resting, I can always come back at another, more convenient time.”

“No, stay,” Alec said impulsively. He liked Ragnor, always had, but this entire exchange was making him see the British warlock in a different, warmer way. “Magnus will want to see you if he’s awake. Just give me a minute.”

Moving quietly in his bare feet, Alec went over to the bedroom door and opened it as quietly as he could.

“Alec?” Magnus asked, his voice hoarse.

“Yeah, Magnus, I’m here,” Alec said, going over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. He pressed the back of his hand to Magnus’ forehead and was relieved to find his temperature was almost back to normal. “I’m just making you some tea, beautiful,” Alec said softly, smiling down at Magnus. “And someone’s come to visit, if you’re up for it.”

“Who?” Magnus asked, a trace of his usual avid curiosity reappearing.

“Ragnor,” Alec said. “And he brought a book.”

Magnus’ laugh was little more than a croak, but it still warmed Alec’s heart.

“You’d never know it, but that cantankerous bastard,” Magnus said fondly, “has a soft spot for Milne. Haven’t been sick much, but every damn time, he shows up with that book in hand…”

Alec smiled, his heart full. “You have wonderful friends,” he said, “just like you deserve.”

Magnus smiled. “You’re so good to me, Alexander,” he said softly.

“You deserve that too,” Alec said quietly. “You deserve the world.”

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Alec said softly, putting a hand on Magnus’ cheek, brushing his thumb gently over Magnus’ cheekbone, soaking in the moment. The feeling that Magnus was on the mend, that things were looking up.

Alec smiled and leaned down to press a kiss to Magnus’ cheek. “You want to lie down or sit up?” he asked.

“Up,” Magnus said, so Alec helped him sit upright, fluffing pillows and getting everything into position so he would be comfortable.

“I’ll be in with more tea in a minute, okay?” Alec said, gathering up the mugs on the bedside table.

Magnus nodded. “Thank you,” he said, putting out a hand to take Alec’s wrist.

“Of course,” Alec said, smiling warmly at his warlock boyfriend, who truly did somehow manage to be unfairly attractive even while unwell.

Alec carried the mugs out of the bedroom, leaving the door ajar, and smiled at Ragnor.

“He’s awake and ready for your ritual,” he said.

Ragnor smiled, and there was something endearing about it, a kind of eagerness and excitement. He headed towards the bedroom door, then paused, turning back to Alec.

“Thank you, Alec,” he said. “Not just for this, for… taking care of him.”

There was a wealth of meaning in the words, in his tone, and Alec felt it all.

_Thank you for loving him._

“Always,” Alec replied, hoping Ragnor could hear the unspoken multitudes.

_I love him._

_I will always love him._

_I will always take care of him._

_He’s my world._

Ragnor smiled again, small but warm. “I know,” he said and headed into the bedroom.

As Alec busied himself with the tea, he could hear Ragnor and Magnus talking. Even though the words weren’t audible, their warmth and camaraderie were easy to perceive.

When Alec carried in the tea tray, Ragnor was settling into the chair that had taken up residence by the side of the bed this past week. Alec set down the tray and poured Magnus a mug of the tea, fragrant with spices and liquorice root, setting it within easy reach from the bedside.

“Can I get you anything, Ragnor?” Alec asked.

Ragnor shook his head. “I’m fine for now.”

Alec nodded and headed for the door. He knew he could stay in here with them, but he had some calls to make and wanted to give them a little time to themselves.

Magnus blew him a kiss and Alec paused in the doorway, pretending to catch it before blowing one back, loving the way the silly gesture made Magnus’ eyes dance with amusement.

Alec found himself wandering out onto the balcony. He took a deep breath, then another, taking a moment for himself before tackling the necessary text and phone conversations, most of which consisted of: _I’m fine. Magnus is getting better. He’s going to be fine._

His duties concluded, Alec leaned against the balcony railing, looking out across the city.

Yes, it had been scary to see his immortal warlock boyfriend get sick, but Magnus was getting better, and Alec felt lighter than he had in days. He also, quite suddenly, realised he was really hungry. Whether it was due to the hope and relief or entirely unrelated, he couldn’t say, but the chicken korma in the fridge was definitely calling his name.

As Alec moved around in the kitchen, getting some food together for himself and starting some soup for Magnus to have later, he could hear Ragnor in the bedroom.

He was clearly reading aloud, the words more flowing and rhythmic than conversation. Ragnor’s voice was as posh and British as always, but there was a softness about it too. Alec wondered if that spoke of his fondness for the story, for Magnus, or both.

Ragnor kept reading, and Alec listened along, hope and happiness continuing to lighten his heart.

_“‘I don’t feel very much like Pooh today,’ said Pooh._

_‘There there,’ said Piglet. ‘I’ll bring you tea and honey until you do.’”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to prompt me here or on twitter, if you are so inclined :)


End file.
